I Hope You Dance
by Bent137
Summary: A song causes Jess to reminice about his past, with and without Rory, before and after his move to Stars Hollow. : [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: I Hope You Dance

****

Author: Bent137

****

Rating: R

****

Improv: ego - tender - glass - freak

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, Hilton, Disney, or Le Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance"

****

Author's Notes: This is a future fic, and mostly a flashback fic. A song triggers memories, some Jess didn't want to remember, some he needed to.

****

Spoilers: May Reference Characters and Events Not in Season One.

****

Chapter One

Jess stared into the glass of the mirror above the sink in the bathroom of Hartford's Hilton. He splashed his face with cold water and blinked a few times. He had to get back out there, back to Rory. Ah, who was he kidding, she didn't need any real help. She was getting used to it, after ten years of dating and a half with an undefined relationship you'd think he would be used to it as well. Hell, he was twenty eight not seventeen any more. He should be able to handle this. He and Rory had been married for five years, infact that was the object of this party, to celebrate their anniversary. Over the years he'd been with her his tender ego had taken a beating, but somehow he'd gone from town freak, to Rory's Prince Charming seemingly overnight. The music being piped into the elegant powder room had been blurred in the background until now, when he heard the familiar opening notes. He closed his eyes, wishing he had the ability to close his ears as well, but alas, the soulful voice filled his ears and reached down to his very being, jolting him back in time...

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

It was still as clear as the day it happened. He could still see her sitting across the table from him, as radiant as ever. They were both so happy that day, they had decided to celebrate by going to dinner in Hartford. Luke had been so proud of him that he'd given him the entire day off. Jess had been accepted to college, He was going to Columbia University in the fall. He was going back to New York, he couldn't even believe it. Things would be different this time. He smiled at Rory as their dinners arrived, she was so proud of him, and he was proud of her. She had achieved her dream. She was going to Harvard, as though he'd ever doubted her. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence balanced by their beaming smiles. Once both had eaten their fill Jess had paid and they had left the restaurant and went walking down the street in downtown Hartford.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rory said almost breathlessly as she grabbed his hand.

"Neither can I," Jess said looking down at her.

"It's going to be so exciting," she sighed, "College life. Living on my own, away from my grandparents, away from my mother, away from Luke, away from you." She suddenly looked up at him with wide blue eyes, "I'm scared."

He nodded, "I am too Rory."

"Promise me we won't lose touch, promise me you'll call me every week."

"I promise you," he said with an easy grin. He would have promised her the world if he could. He had fallen, and she had no idea the effect she had on him. He needed her like he needed air, like he needed water, like he needed food.

__

Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

It hadn't happened, they'd drifted. But before present day Jess had a chance to contemplate that he found the lyrics thrusting him back again.

__

May you never take one single breath for granted

He was fifteen, living in New York with his mother and his twin brother. At least he was when his mother was home. At such a young age Jess and his brother Damien had learned to fend for themselves. They woke up early, they went to bed late. They bathed, and cleaned the house. They made them selves breakfast and went to school every day. Maybe they shouldn't have. If only they hadn't learned responsibility so quickly, maybe things would have been different.

"I'll see you this afternoon bro," Damien said with his arm wrapped around a petite redhead.

Jess nodded and the girl smiled at him, "See you later Jess."

"Later Kelly."

Damien and the girl walked off into the crowd as Jess finished at his locker then turned the other way. It was a scant three and a half hours before he heard the sounds that would change his life forever. Right in the middle of Mr. Johnston's world history class a resounding pop had echoed down the hallway causing every student and teacher in the school to instantly dive for cover. It was nothing new. Jess slipped under his desk and slipped his hands over his ears as the loud popping continued. it slowed and then stopped. Jess removed his hands from his head in time to hear one resounding "pop" echo down the hall and into his brain. It was a sound he'd never forget. As the students were being released to rush home he was stopped by the principal. "Jess," he said. "I need you to come with me."

"But, I didn't do anything."

"I know son, it's not you. It's," he choked up and Jess began to tremble, "It's Damien. He was in the Cafeteria when it started."

Jess took off at a run into the Cafeteria and stared at the bodies littering the floor with tears in his eyes. Around him girls were sobbing in the arms of teachers at the loss of sisters, of boyfriends, of friends. The boys in the room had been stunned into silence. Jess slowly picked his way over to where Damien's body was resting in a pool of blood. He was laying face down and just to the side Kelly was on her back with her eyes wide open, a bullet in her shoulder and struggling for breath. Jess moved to her.

"Kelly?"

"Jess. My favorite little punk," she struggled to get out.

Jess blushed even as his eyes clouded with worry, "Kelly are you okay? You're bleeding pretty bad."

"Well gee Jess, a bullet tends to do that to you."

He frowned at her. "Just try and stay still I'm sure help is coming." He could hear the sirens wailing up the school then and he grabbed her hand.

She smiled at him gratefully, "He was trying to save me."

"What?"

"Damien, I would have been him, if he hadn't jumped in front of me." Her eyes closed in pain and Jess looked away as the paramedics came rushing in. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and moved to the side as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

__

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

Jess leaned against the wall in the small sitting room of the restroom trying to shake the memory. It wouldn't leave him, so he sat down before being assaulted by another. He had no idea how many would barrage him before he would find any relief again.

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

A twenty three year old Jess took a deep breath pulling the salty air into his lungs. The sun was setting so beautifully over the pacific ocean. Hawaiian music was playing from the stage at the luau behind him. He sensed Rory's presence before she actually appeared. She wrapped her arm about his waist and he returned the gesture. Her head fell softly onto his shoulder and she sighed, "It's beautiful."

He looked down, "It is."

"I'd love to paint it."

"I'd love to see that," he said with a hint of a smirk.

She slapped him playfully, "Are you trying to say I have no talent?"

"Why no, whatever would make you think that?"

"Women's intuition."

"Ah," he nodded. They fell silent again watching the sun set into the water as it rolled up to their feet in peaceful waves.

"It's so big," Rory said.

"Yeah, it is," Jess agreed.

"Sure humbles a person doesn't it?"

Jess murmured his agreement as he leaned to kiss her.

__

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

After Damien's death Jess and Kelly had become close friends, and eventually lovers. Damien's death had also begun to turn him wild, and soon they began fighting over it. It finally came to a head when he was being sent to Stars Hollow.

Kelly stared at him irate, "You're what?"

"I'm moving, with my Uncle."

"Why Jess? Just stay here."

"I can't Kelly, I'm sorry. I'll call, I'll write, I'll visit. New York isn't that far."

"Why can't you Jess?"

"I just can't okay?" He looked away.

"Jess did you do something?" When he didn't answer she knew, "You did! Jess what have I been telling you? You need to stop getting into trouble!"

He spun on her, "You need to stop telling me what to do!"

"What's happened to you Jess? You used to be so wonderful, so alive, so caring. It can't still be Damien!" She searched his eyes for an answer. "You have to get over it Jess! I have, just move on."

"I can't okay? He was my brother. He was your boyfriend, but he was my brother! My twin brother none the less!"

"Then we're done. I can't live like this. I hope you can move on in Stars Hollow, because I'll be moving on here."

__

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

It was Jess' sixteenth birthday, and only two months after the shooting. He walked up the steps and into the church hesitantly. It was empty and his footsteps echoed on the floor. A door to his left creaked as a patron came out of confessional. Jess steeled himself and walked into the tiny room and sat down. The silence dragged for a moment before Jess realized he was supposed to say something. "Um, hello," he stammered, "I've never done this before."

"Very well my son, have you sins to confess to me today?"

"I guess it'd be that I've been thinking unkind thoughts upon a deceased's family."

"Well that is a sin. Why would you do that?"

"Their son killed my twin brother before committing suicide."

"Suicide is a sin my child, as is murder, so he is already paying for his actions from the lord. You still have time. Say five Hail Mary's."

Jess exited the booth and looked around then walked out the door of the church.

__

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. 

Luke and Lorelai's wedding reception was held on the sweeping lawn of The Dragonfly. Now named "Hope Spring's Inn" thanks to Rory's idea from the quote "Hope springs eternal." There was a spring running through the land, which they'd dubbed "Hope Spring" just to coincide with the inn.

The decorations were beautiful and everyone was happy. Except for maybe Kirk, which was rather ironic since he had won the betting pool. Although Taylor was contesting it citing suspicious activity surrounding it.

Jess stood on the fringes of the gathering watching everyone laugh, and talk, and eat, and dance. Rory slipped up besides him just as the tune switched to Rachael Lampa's "If You Believe."

"Would you like to dance?" She asked him tilting her head towards him.

"Sure," he said, though he really wasn't much of a dancer. He had two left feet. But they danced anyways and it didn't seem to matter how bad either of them were because they were with each other, and they were falling in love.

__

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: I Hope You Dance

****

Author: Bent137

****

Rating: R

****

Improv: gentle - wonder - rain - promise - bruise

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, Hilton, Disney, or Lee Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance". I also forgot in the last chapter to mention that I don't own Rachael Lampa's "If You Believe".

****

Author's Notes: This is a future fic, and mostly a flashback fic. A song triggers memories, some Jess didn't want to remember, and some he needed to. These flashbacks all go in order.

****

Spoilers: May Reference Characters and Events Not in Season One.

****

Chapter Two

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Jess sighed and shifted on the bus, he accidentally kicked his bag and swore under his breath. The older man next to him just snorted and went on snoring. He lowered his book and looked out the window for a moment. The trees and scattered houses rushing by were making him dizzy. He gave his head a light shake and tried to look further in the distance. He saw mountains, and a sprawling city. The hillsides looked like a tapestry of golds and reds. There was a slight chill in the air outside but the bus was warm from all the bodies packed in it, though the number had dropped considerably since the departure from New York. It also reeked from when a little girl threw up an hour ago. Jess shifted again trying to get comfortable in the tiny seat, but it was futile. With a sigh of defeat he raised his book again.

__

  
And never settle for the path of least resistance

Jess' eyes fluttered open, his forehead was pressed against the cool glass of the window and his mouth was leaving a fog on it. He sat up slowly and looked around. The gentleman next to him was gone; on further scrutiny he saw that the bus was half empty. He looked out the window and saw they were on a highway with trees on both sides. A startled deer looked up at him from the forest as they passed. Moments later the trees gave way to homes, few and far between, but still homes. The bus driver wound his way along the road, making a few turns before Jess found himself in a small town.

"Stars Hollow," the bus driver called out and Jess stood up. This was where his uncle lived. This was where he'd be staying. Peachy.

__

  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking

Jess was on a bus again, heading to Stars Hollow, again. This time he thought he had a good reason. He wasn't sure, but something in her voice, the way it cracked when she told him he'd never said goodbye. He didn't know. Something was telling him to go back. He was taking a chance on her, taking a risk, taking a chance on love.

__

  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making 

Maybe this was a mistake, Jess thought as he stood silently at the edge of the water. He watched the happenings on the other side, everyone bustling around. Footsteps jerked him out of his concentration and he turned his head. There she was, Rory was walking down the path with a man. He had no idea who it was but as they hugged he assumed it was her father. A shrill tone cut through the air and the man turned away answering his cell. Even from here he could see Rory smile and relax. She turned and that's when she saw him. He panicked and began to step forward, but halfway through he lost his nerve and ended up kind of sidestepping. He watched amazed as Rory hurried over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Rory questioned.

Jess' eyebrows shot up. _Shit_, he thought. _I was wrong, she doesn't want me here._ He took a breath, "Hello to you, too."

"Is everything okay?"

__

Well at least she's worried, he thought. "You look nice." _No_, he corrected himself in his mind, _You look beautiful._

"Thank you," she paused a moment, unsure, "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back." _Nothing like the truth_.

"What?"

"I moved back."

"But," she stammered, "what," she took a breath, "why?"

'For you,' Jess thought secretly. "Just wanted to."

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion and years later Jess would still say to anyone who asked, 'I was falling, literally. She'd caught me off guard when she launched herself at me and claimed my lips. Fitting, she'd already claimed my heart.' After a moment his brain caught up with his body and he was kissing her back. They were both gentle with each other. Then, just as quickly, she pulled away. He tried to hold onto her, to them, to the dream of what could be. She slipped between his fingers.

"Oh my god," she murmured, "Oh my god."

He gazed at her in wonder as his heart splintered, she wasn't supposed to freak out. What could he do? What did he do wrong? "Rory?"

"Don't say a word!"

"Okay," Jess said despite her words. _It was a mistake_, his inner voice said, _She made a mistake and now she regrets it. Dammit Mariano why'd you even come back?_

"I have to go." The words were hers, but they didn't register with him. 

__

She's running away, he thought helplessly, as he watched her run. A second later when she turned back around, his felt his heart begin to soar.

"Oh, welcome home," she calls out.

__

Welcome home. He sighed. _Welcome home_.

__

  
Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter 

'She kissed me, and left, twice,' Jess thought bitterly. Rory had gone to Washington, without so much as a goodbye. He knew she was avoiding him, leaving him to nurse his bruised heart. But what could he do? The bell on the diner door rang and Jess glanced up from wiping the counter. A girl his age, whom he'd never seen before was entering. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She walked up to the counter and Jess threw down his rag. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I hope so," she smiled dazzlingly at him. "Could I please get a cup of coffee to go?"

Jess' grin faltered, "Sure." He turned to get it and was interrupted by a squeal. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Doughnuts! Can I get two glazed to go too, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Jess said. He got the coffee and set it in front of her then put two glazed doughnuts in a bag and handed it to her. "Three Seventy-Eight." The girl handed him a five and followed him to the counter. "Are you new in town?" Jess asked out of curiosity as he counted out her change.

"Yeah, my names Amy," she said holding out her hand.

Jess took her hand, "Jess." He gave her the change, "See you around I guess."

She smiled, "Yeah. Later Jess."

__

  
When you come close to selling out reconsider 

Jess was walking towards the diner from school when he was stopped by a female voice calling his name. He turned and saw Amy jogging towards him. "Hey Amy," he said.

"Hey Jess, boy am I glad to see you!"

Jess eyed her, "Why?"

"Well, I don't really know anyone so I've been so very bored lately."

Jess grinned and nodded, "I can see your point. How would you like to go check out a movie tonight? Maybe I can introduce you to some people."

"Sure," she smiled at him.

"Amy," a man a few storefronts down bellowed, "Come on!"

Amy turned back to Jess, "My dad, I better go. I'll stop by the diner after dinner."

"Okay." He watched her jog back to her dad then turned and began walking again. Lane stepped out from Doose's in front of him and looked at him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You asking the new girl out," Lane stated.

"Her name's Amy," Jess said and began walking, "I don't see why it matters."

Lane followed swinging her bag by her knee, "My best friend is head over heels in love with you, and you're getting involved with another girl when it's blatantly obvious you like her too?"

"Rory feels nothing for me," Jess said, "Or else she wouldn't have run away."

Lane grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Jess this isn't the first time!"

"What?" Jess questioned.

"Her first kiss with Dean, she ran from him. Stealing a box of cornstarch in the process. When she kissed Tristan, this guy she went to school with. She ran from him crying. Do you see a pattern?"

"Yeah, so."

"Look Jess, I know her. She's starting to get disgruntled with Dean, and Tristan was sent away, much like you were sent here. She's falling for you," Lane turned and walked away leaving him to think of that.

__

  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance 

Jess sighed and lay back on the grass next to the gazebo. The sun was setting behind him and he could see the first stars of the evening begin to appear. To one side of the sky some thick clouds were gathering, promising rain or a storm. He sighed and wondered if Rory was seeing the same stars. Suddenly a body flopped beside him and he looked over to find Amy.

"I had fun at the movie the other night," she said.

"Yeah me too," Jess said.

They were quiet a moment before Amy said, "Look, that's not why I came out here."

"It isn't?"

"No," she sighed, "My brother is getting married this weekend and I need a date. I wondered if you'd come."

"Sure," Jess said.

"You'll need a tux."

He nodded.

__

  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Jess sat at a table at the wedding dressed in a tux. He tugged at his collar and leaned back in the seat. He had to get out of here. It wasn't what he expected. He was just a trophy date. They showed up, took pictures and Amy disappeared to have fun with the other women. He sighed and got up slipping towards the men's room. Once inside he took out a cigarette and was about to light it up when a young man with blonde hair walked in. "You can't smoke in here," the young man said.

"Oh?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah, come on. Lets go outside."

Jess followed the young man.

They arrived outside and Jess lit up his cigarette. The blonde pulled out a cigarette of his own and Jess lit it for him.

"So, enjoying the wedding?" the young man asked Jess.

"Not particularly."

"Me either, but I have to be here."

"Why?"

"The groom's my cousin."

"Oh," Jess said. "My date's his sister."

"Amy?"

"Yeah," Jess sighed, "She ditched me after fifteen minutes."

"So like her."

"Let's bail anyways," Jess suggested.

The young man seemed to think it over for all of a second, "Alright, you convinced me." They began heading towards where the cars were parked. "My car or yours?"

"Oh, crap," Jess said, "I came with Amy."

The young man nodded, "Mine. Come on."

Jess followed, "Hey my name's Jess. What's yours?"

"Tristan."

Jess froze.

__

  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance 

Jess sighed and moved to the sink again gazing in the mirror. It'd been an amazing revelation, and it had changed his life. Changed the way he took on the future. Looking back, he could even say that Tristan saved him.

__

  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: I Hope You Dance

****

Author: Bent137

****

Rating: R

****

Improv: sudden - casual - honor - olive - observe - learn

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, Hilton, Disney, or Lee Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance".

****

Author's Notes: This is a future fic, and mostly a flashback fic. A song triggers memories, some Jess didn't want to remember, and some he needed to. I tried to do my research for the first part of this, but I hit a couple road blocks, so I'm trying to be accurate.

****

Spoilers: May Reference Characters and Events Not in Season One.

****

Chapter Three

__

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Tristan and Jess wound their way through the streets of New Haven. It was quiet in the car, Tristan assumed it was because Jess was taking in the sights. In actuality it was because Jess wasn't sure how to react. He needed to say something, anything to make him not seem like an idiot now.

"So, does your cousin go to Yale?" Jess asked Tristan casually as they passed the university.

"Yeah," Tristan replied as he turned a corner, "It makes it harder on me though. My parents want me to go to Yale. I don't want to go there. They thought sending me to Military School would teach me honor, and respect for the family. It didn't change the fact I don't want to go to Yale."

"Where do you want to go?

"I'm not really sure. New York University would be nice. Maybe some place in California. All I know is I don't want to go to Yale, or any of the other ivy league schools. That's what my parents want."

"Oh. Well shouldn't you know by now?"

"I'm taking a year off." Tristan cast a curious glance at Jess out of the corner of his eye, "So, where are you going?"

Jess sighed, it was now or never. "I really don't know either. I've applied at a few schools, but it doesn't matter to me. Columbia's the best one, but I'm hoping for something near Boston though."

"Why Boston?"

"One of my, well, I guess you could call her my best friend here, she's going to Harvard. She hasn't even been accepted yet, but she's a shoo in. She's been wanting it for a long time and worked hard to get it. Maybe I'll go to a community college in Boston to be near her. At least it would get me out of Stars Hell-Hole"

Suddenly the car swerved a bit and Jess gripped the side of the car. "Out of where?" Tristan asked.

"Well it's actually called Stars Hollow, but I refer to it as Stars Hell-Hole. It's near Hartford."

Tristan nodded and suddenly turned into a parking lot at the bay. He slipped the car into a space and turned off the engine. "This girl you were talking about," he began, "what is her name?"

Jess swallowed, "Rory."

"Gilmore," Tristan finished for him, "Damn. Who would have thought it?"

"What?" Jess asked, though he already knew.

"I used to go to high school with her," Tristan said thoughtfully. "Man was she something, all innocence and light. Eyes that could make a man commit a felon," he paused and slightly chuckled, "or maybe just a misdemeanor." Jess looked at him curiously when he paused again, "The sharp wit, everything about her amazed me. She was so different than anyone I knew. Of course, I alienated her and blew my chances. To this day I'm still haunted by our kiss," Tristan sighed wistfully.

Jess nodded, "That's her. She's still all of those things."

Tristan eyed the young man, "You love her, don't you?"

Jess looked up, "Yeah I think I do."

Tristan grinned wistfully, "Then for god sake don't lose her. My chance is gone, but you still have hope." Tristan got serious, "You have to understand that she is incredibly special. So much so, that you will never stop thinking of her, not now, not tomorrow, not when you're 80 and living in an old folks home. There's just something about her." He looked straight ahead, _There's something about Mary_. He turned back to Jess, "Don't you hurt her, for I will find out, and I will hurt you."

Jess nodded.

__

  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens 

Jess had gotten settled into his dorm room in Columbia and was heading for the library. He needed a job. He didn't necessarily want one, but he needed one for many reasons, not the least of which was money. However, he also needed some way to keep his mind off of Rory. So he formed a plan of attack. He was going to the library to see if they had a paper he could look at, thereby saving himself money. He would write down any interesting jobs in the spiral notebook he was carrying. Hopefully one of the would prove to be promising.

However, upon entering the library he found himself awash in the familiar feeling of want and couldn't help but wander through the stacks examining the collection. He paused to closer examine an interesting book. Before he could read the spine, however, the shelf above decided to throw books onto his head. Gingerly rubbing the bump on the top of his head he cursed under his breath and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," a distinctly female voice said with a distinctly female giggle.

Jess' head shot up and he glared at her as the librarian approached.

"Young man! What is this mess?" Before Jess or the girl could respond the librarian continued, "You'll have to pick that all up, and make sure they're back in order! We're short staffed as it is so we don't have time to dilly dally with hoodlums like you."

Jess stifled a smirk, "Yes ma'am." The librarian walked away just as his mind processed the fact that they were short staffed.

"A hoodlum huh?" a voice said, snapping Jess back into reality.

Jess spun and saw the girl had come to this side of the bookcase. She was a good deal shorter than him with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Tucked nearly out of sight a strand of it was dyed a bright blue. Jess smirked as he took in her olive colored shorts and cut up shirt; it looked like it had once been a plain blue t-shirt, but she'd cut off the arms and the bottom. He couldn't tell if the silver glittered star had been there before it's dissection or after. "Yeah," he said with a snort, "a hoodlum. Though I think it was more you than me."

"That's why I came over, to help you silly," she said airily as she gathered a few of the fallen books and began placing them back on the shelf.

"Thanks," Jess said as he assisted her.

"No problem," she grinned at him as she slid the last book on the shelf. She picked her bag up off the floor and turned to leave, "See you around."

"Wait, what's your name?" Jess called.

She turned and grinned, "Faith."

She disappeared around the corner and with a sigh Jess gathered his things and walked to the librarian's desk. He set his things on the counter and waited for the librarian to finish with another student. His mind wandered as his gaze drifted over the library, subconsciously looking for Faith.

"May I help you?" the librarian asked and he jumped.

"Uh, maybe," Jess said, "You said you were short staffed, and I'm looking for a job, does it pay?"

"Yes, it does, but you'll have to fill out an application."

"Thanks," Jess said taking the paper she handed him and walking to a nearby table to fill it out.

__

  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance   


Jess pulled the tape across the top of the last box. "That's it," he said standing up and looking at Luke.

"Okay I'll take it down, why don't you do one last sweep and make sure you're not forgetting anything," Luke said picking up the box.

"Yeah sure," Jess said. He turned and began looking under his bed and in his closet. Nothing, his roommate had cleaned out three days ago so Jess checked his side too. Nothing. He turned and went out the door to leave. Faith was coming up the hall.

"Hey," she said with a grin, "Came to say goodbye."

He hugged her to him, "Thanks, Faith."

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Good luck with that girl."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Faith grinned wistfully, "Nah. You won't."

They smiled at each other and went downstairs. A few hours later Luke and Jess were pulling in front of Luke's Diner. They climbed out of the truck and Jess looked in the windows, "What the hell?"

He walked inside with Luke. "Surprise!!!"

All of Stars Hollow was crammed into the diner, a large "Welcome Back Rory and Jess" banner was hanging over the counter and there decorations all over the place, Lorelai's handiwork he assumed. Just then she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Jess," Lorelai said, before releasing him back into the fray.

Babette gushes over him, and Kirk shakes his hand but Jess doesn't really hear any of it as he's passed from one person to the next. When Miss Patty pinches his butt he has had too much and heads for the stairs. He manages to slip behind the curtain relatively unnoticed and finds Rory sitting on the steps.

"Hi," Jess says, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi, Jess," Rory responds, "Congrats."

"Thanks."

__

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance 

Jess straightens his tie in a mirror and smiles at his reflection. However, the smile wavers and he sighs as he wipes his palms on his pants. He fleetingly realizes he looks good in a tux before reality sinks in, "I'm getting married," he groans aloud.

Luke sticks his head in the door just then, "Come on, it's time."

Jess follows Luke out to the altar. Tristan comes up behind Jess and claps him on the shoulder, "Good going man. You won."

"I didn't realize this was a competition."

Just then the organ started and Jess smiled at Lorelai in the front pew as he turned towards the back of the church. Rory's little sister Aimee begins walking up the aisle. Behind her is Lane, behind Lane he could see Christopher with Rory. His heart skipped a beat as they began walking towards him. He cast a quick, nervous, glance at Lorelai and observed the tears running down her face.

__

  
Dance, I hope you dance 

Jess splashed his face with water and left the bathroom. Time to get back to the party. It'd been five long, wonderful years with Rory. And tonight was going to be yet another special night. They had both learned so much, yet they had much more they needed to learn now. When he entered the ballroom Rory motioned towards him and he joined her near the front. Together they turned and gave Lane the cue. She eased the music out as Jess and Rory took a microphone. They stood together at the front of the room and faced everyone.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming," Jess began, "It was important for us that you all be here celebrating this day with us. Five years ago I married this beautiful woman beside me and we're just as happy now as we were then."

"Maybe more so," Rory cut in, "However, you are not only here to celebrate our fifth anniversary," she paused. "You're here for the cake of course, and the coffee."

Jess glanced at her, "But the truth is, we also have an announcement to make."

Rory smiled at him then looked out over the crowd and locking eyes with her mother, "I'm pregnant."

__

  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance.


End file.
